


On a Winding Path Back Home

by oudeteron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Hoenn is such a nice region, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, ask for fluff and ye shall receive fluff, communication issues, originshipping, secret santa 2015, some drama but mostly fluff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudeteron/pseuds/oudeteron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long-distance aspects of Steven and Wallace's relationship are manageable most of the time. There comes a day, though, where they need a little work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Winding Path Back Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zenolalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenolalia/gifts).



> Happy belated holidays, Vees! Or happy early new year? I'm so sorry this is late, it wasn't on purpose and I clearly overestimated my ability to do deadlines. I hope you enjoy regardless and that you've had a fun, peaceful holiday season.

The first time they meet in over three months is unplanned, unexpected, and eventually all the sweeter for it. Steven thinks to call at Wallace's old secret base – just in case, just maybe. There is no signal on his Pokénav, it's raining as it always tends to be in the mountains and marshes between Fortree and Lilycove, and he figures it's as good a place to take shelter for the night as any. He doesn't even expect Wallace to be there.

And yet, sitting hunched on a comfort chair in the middle of the room, there he is.

They both stare at each other. Wallace drops a messy stack of photos, ones Steven remembers taking in the last year they used a traditional camera and had them printed, before it became common to make them virtual files. The pictures scatter as Wallace almost tackles him to the ground, leaving him no time to start feeling old.

“Steven!” he half yells and half sobs. “Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you, I couldn't take it any longer so I came here—”

All Steven can do is hug him back, face tickled by strands of flyaway hair. “You were actually waiting for me here?” He feels Wallace nod. “I didn't even plan to stop by, it's just I couldn't make it to town before dark...”

When Wallace lets him go, it's only so that they can see face to face; Steven is still trapped against the wall and he feels the grip on his arms digging deep into his skin. Up close, Wallace's eyes are red-rimmed like he's been crying. “Wallace, what happened? Why aren't you at home?”

“All this time I was killing myself with worry, and you were just living under a rock,” Wallace chokes out, shaking his head in what looks like a mixture of exasperation and relief. “But why am I surprised, that is your biggest hobby after all.” He squeezes Steven's arms again, as if to reassure himself Steven really is there in the flesh. “So just in case you didn't know, despite somehow being a giant rock nerd, there was an eruption at Mt. Chimney. Two days ago. They haven't found any victims yet, but with the way you're always underground and the fact that I last heard from you about a week ago when you were with that scientist in Fallarbor...”

Oh. Steven's vision swims. _Oh._

“Wallace, I wasn't even on that side of Hoenn anymore,” he says feebly, knowing the response before it comes. “I should have let you know, but I've been investigating some rock formations here that are said to do with Registeel, I only just ran out of supplies and—”

“And you didn't know this whole time?” Wallace asks incredulously.

“Well...I had no signal to check the news. And this area is already dark and overcast.”

“I hope,” Wallace begins after a prolonged silence, “this teaches you to contact me more than every week or two when you go off travelling.” He gives Steven a gentle slap on the shoulder. “I called up everyone I could think of and no word of you at all - you're dealing with that now, by the way. Then I finally went here, thinking perhaps you might have come this way in the first place...”

“And you brought these along?” Steven inclines his head to the photos scattered on the desk and mats behind.

“Yes. I hoped they'd calm me down, bring back some of the good memories. But when I waited and you didn't come, they only upset me more. So, I'm sorry I don't look my best for this reunion.”

“Wallace, please,” Steven frees a hand to lift up to Wallace's cheek. “I'm the one who should apologize.” He strokes the stress-marked skin lightly back and forth. “You're still beautiful anyway, I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Trying to make up with flattery,” Wallace retorts with some of his usual smoothness coming back, but before Steven has any chance to respond they are locked together in a kiss. It is sloppy and weighed with the pent-up longing of the past few months, and Wallace's hands are tangled in Steven's hair to pull him closer until the two of them are gasping so much they have to part.

Then Wallace continues as if nothing had happened, except they're both breathing a little too hard to buy it. “You do bring up a good point. I'm not the one covered with dust like some people.”

That, despite the earlier situation, makes Steven chuckle. Wallace shares the mirth through another kiss. It doesn't last as long this time, but when it ends they are still holding each other close.

“Hard to tell how much you really mind,” Steven says into the sighing silence. “This isn't how I hoped we'd be reunited, you know.”

“I thought you _were_ hoping I'd be here?”

The subtle enunciation in Wallace's tone settles right under Steven's skin. He shivers and lets himself be nudged deeper into the cave, laughing when Wallace points out that this should be like a dream come true for him. It's not as if Wallace ever follows on his expeditions: either the time is too occupied with Champion duties, or there are things to be tended to in Sootopolis, be they cultural rites or simply helping Juan run the gym. Wallace can never drop off the radar or be away from the city for too long, and whatever time is left for travel ends up being reserved for battling and contests. When Steven goes off to bury himself in his signature interest, figuratively and often literally, it is on his own.

He doesn't have time to contemplate how much it must have upset Wallace's daily schedule to leave for a barely lived in cave in a last desperate hope that Steven could have set up camp there in between all the kissing and fumbling with clothes as the rush of being together again, safe and sound and deprived of each other's closeness for far too long, catches up with them both.

Steven's tiredness is physical more than anything, and he is grateful for Wallace supporting his weight in their interaction – until he hits a solid object behind him and Wallace prompts him to climb on. Steven cranes his neck to take a look, feeling his shirt slip off his shoulders.

“On this desk, Wallace, really?”

“It's comfortable, according to the shop anyway,” Wallace rejoins effortlessly. “Not to mention in better shape than you are right now, cleanliness-wise.”

“Ouch. I don't know why I let you get away with this.” And yet despite the banter, Steven pushes himself up on the worn desk, pulling Wallace with him as the latter works more of their clothing loose. His legs come up around Wallace's waist, a fluid familiar motion to start everything off. It's quick yet full of longing, as if to make up for all that time apart, as the world collapses into rhythm and moaned encouragements met by the warm glide of skin on skin.

Afterwards they cuddle in the discarded photos, counting memories until they distract each other again. Wallace finds a heap of missed mail when they return to Sootopolis, but reassures Steven that it was all worth it.

*

 

Steven is a lot more careful after that. Notes of where he'll be going and for how long, tucked under Wallace's pillow when he leaves early in the morning. Short-and-sweet messages sent dutifully out whenever he gets signal, the replies to which he reads as soon as he emerges from his underground haunts once more. He starts taking unnecessary pictures, only half-hoping that any of them might tempt Wallace to come join him again. That isn't why he does it now.

One day, he finds a handwritten note to welcome him home after a long hike. _Steven, thanks for letting me know you're coming back today. I'll be_ _done with_ _the contest at about_ _8_ _pm. Wish me luck. Love, Wallace_

It is well past that time in the evening and so, a tad unsettled, Steven proceeds to the living room. He finds a sleeping Wallace curled up on the sofa, still wearing the stage outfit. Just as he leans down to tuck the blanket more securely around, Steven notices the TV still on. The late night news is covering today's contest, the final Wallace had been preparing day in and day out for – and the result is clearly displayed for all to see, with Wallace's name honoured in the winning spot. The smile on his face in the recording is genuine, and as someone with enough knowledge to tell, Steven can discern no suppressed stress lurking in the victor's triumphant countenance. Nothing, just the expected nervousness of competing in a major event. No unrelated worries caused by Steven, in other words.

That's why Steven does it, dispatching progress updates from his digs and journeys through the wilderness. To let Wallace do his best and win.

Or enjoy a bit of worry-free relaxation after a tiring day, as the case may be.

Steven bends lower to place a very quick kiss on Wallace's forehead, but when he looks again, he finds a pair of sleepy eyes gazing back. Well, so much for being stealthy.

“Congratulations, new contest master Wallace,” he whispers reverently instead, caressing his cheek.

Wallace lights up at the recognition. Steven's heart skips a beat. “Thanks. It's good to have you home.”

 

_~end._

 


End file.
